


Beauty and the beast

by Sailor_crow_scout, Saku777



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_crow_scout/pseuds/Sailor_crow_scout, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku777/pseuds/Saku777
Summary: Natalia walked into a castle looking for shelter after being stuck in a storm. By mistake she walks right into Miahi's castle. A lonely vampire who is hoping to break the spell he is under. Almost as soon as they meet a a tiny little boy named Stephen comes into the castle.





	Beauty and the beast

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is an RP baosed on Beauty and the beast! Please enjoy! I write Romania while my friend @saku777 writes Belarus!
> 
> Charaters  
> Mihai-Romania  
> Natalia-Belarus  
> Stephen-Moldova

Natalia knew these woods well, or so she thought, but she angrily realized that she was hopelessly lost. She should know better than this, she chided herself, after all she went into the woods often to forage for food, yet now she was lost. She knew no one would be looking for her too, her sister had recently moved away and her older brother had just left on a trip for a week.The other villagers didn't like her much and she usually told herself she didn't care. 

She continued walking, but to no avail, she recognized nothing and it was quickly getting dark and cold. Soon however she saw a path before her that looked like it had once been well trod, though now it was covered with leaves. Sighing and seeing little choice she took it, and after what seemed like hours going upward and upward and the woods gradually clearing saw a dark and foreboding looking castle. 

It wasn't in her nature to be frightened of such things though and at the very least it would provide shelter so she began to walk to it. Nature seemed more than willing to enable that choice since in that moment a loud crack of thunder ripped though the sky and it began to rain. Yelling in frustration she now ran to the castle and pounded on it's door.

Slowly the wooden door creaked open as the young woman pounded her fist fiercely. The sound of the knocks filled the halls through the building.  
She was slightly startled at the door opening by itself but went inside regardless, not wanting to get soaked further. It was dark inside and looked long abandoned other than a faint glow that came from the upper floors. She was unsure what to make of all this, but before she could do anything she heard a voice coming from the shadowed stairway. She gasped, startled once more and scowled at it, trying to peer through the darkness.

Slowly Mihai carefully stepped through the shadows. Not wanting to be seen. Slowly he looked down at the large and empty room. İt was nearly pitch black other than the one lit candles that flickered. The room had not been cleaned in decades, cobwebs and dirt along with broken mirrors were scattered aroundHe slowly stepped down the stairs his face in shadows still. 

He slowly looked at the young woman. She was beautiful the long almost silver hair. İt had been so long since he had seen a woman especially this beautiful. A smile came across his face

"Ah I see the thunder did my job to scare you. Bummer." He smirked as he walked down the cream colored spiral staircase.

"I wasn't scared! I just wanted shelter , that's it! It's pouring outside....and I got lost," she admitted, a somewhat bashful tone entering her voice at those last words. However her aggressiveness soon returned, "And why the hell should I be scared of you in the first place?"

The monster watched her face Change expressions. As he walked into the marble floor no doing came from the clicks of his heels. No shadow tagged along with him as well. She noticed the lack of sound coming from his footfalls but said nothing for now and kept her expression constant.  
"You weren't scared? Hm very brave aren't we?" He cackled as he walked closer. The candle light flickered on his face revealing his unusual features. His pale skin, the boney face, and his eyes and teeth. His eyes glowed red under the light. A smile spread across his face his teeth somewhat yellow and sharp. Her eyes widened for a second once she saw his face, but then she quickly glared at him, her fists clenching the wet fabric of her skirt. She took a step back as he drew closer and quickly turned her head to see the doors shut tight.

His hair was untamed and long shaggy brown color that under certain lighting looked blonde. "Oh why should you be scared? Ahh my dear lady I am the beast? Didn't your mother or father warn you about the demon of the forest?" The Romanian stepped closer a ile on his face. He slowly lifted his hand causing the large wooden doors to shut and lock. "So my dear lady I think it's best if you stay here. I don't want a stake through the heart."

"Shit, let me out! Just what the fuck are you planning to do? I won't let you!" She stood her ground and then said, "And if you're trying to make me cry or beg for my life that won't happen. I have some sense of pride even with all this bullshit." She was frightened but she was even more angry.

His eyes scanned her body paying attention to her tightened fist. So she was angry perhaps? She seemed to have a rather interesting mouth. The vampire could practically smell the fear on her. He gave a cheerful smile one much different than what he presented before. "Ah that is ok I hate when pretty girls cry~" he gave a slight chuckle as he walked to her side and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

She scowled and grumbled when he commented on her looks but quickly forgot about this as she felt his arms around her.  
"Don't touch me, just what the fuck are you trying to do?" she hissed. 

The Romanian quickly removed his hand from her shoulder. A frown on his face. He always dreamed of a beautiful lady saving him from this curse. Perhaps this wasn't the One? He shivered as he thought of being a vampire forever.

"Now that you are a guest in my home I'll show you too your room. Don't worry there is no dancing and singing kitchenware." He gave a wink

"Thank god," she said dryly.  
"But what the hell do you mean by guest? I still didn't agree to stay in this shitty castle."

The difference in expression made her suspicious. It couldn't be for no reason, what did he want, she wondered as she kept her eyes on him. She quickly thought of the merits of struggling, but given he was not even human decided against it for now. Still it took all her strength to stop herself from stomping on his foot 

"Oh well you are my guest now~ you can't change my mind and open the doors. They are all locked of course~" he gave her a smile. "Could I interest you in a snack of some sort?"

She begrudgingly admitted to herself that he had to give him some credit for listening to her. She was well aware of the fact that he didn't have to given he wasn't human, in his own domain and therefore at an advantage. But what did he want from her? In fact, why was she even still alive? 

"....What kind of snack? And what about this so-called room I'll be staying in?" She crossed her arms, and then said, ""What the hell is your real goal anyway? ......And just what the fuck am I even supposed to call you too?"

"Ah so many questions my dear~ please calm down. I'm not going to drink your blood or eat you. I would never harm a woman, especially one as beautiful as you." He gave her a light-hearted smile.

"Ah now for a snack is eggs nice? I have a few left over from some chickens. I raise them and then drink their blood. I can see if I have a hen with eggs! Or if you are hungry for a meal I can roast a chicken."

As he continued speaking the sudden image of him raising and feeding hens appeared in her mind with a kerchief around his head like the older women of her village. There was something oddly endearing about it, but she quickly banished the thought from her mind.

"I'll just have eggs after I see my so called clean room." She said, quickly following after him.

"Eggs? Well I think I have some spices in the garden or some sort~ I really can't taste anything other than blood these days so I hope you don't mind.... I'll cook them based on how it smells!" He gave a smile.

"Oh my fucking god. First of all, I don't give a shit about spices, secondly if that's the case I'll cook the fucking things myself. I don't want salty as shit eggs," though she'd still eat them despite that.

The vampire grabbed the only candle in the room. "How about before that I show you too your room. Don't worry it's nice and clean." The Romanian gave her a smile. He had always kept the room clean hoping for a guest to show up. It seemed his wish was coming true. 

"My real goal?" He said as he started to walk. "To make you fall in love." He said flatly. He wasn't going to beat around the bush or anything like that with this woman. Being settle was not his Forte. And of course he didn't want the girl to think he had evil motives like many movies had made his "kind" out to be.

She quietly listened to him, but as soon as he stated his goal she blurted out, "What the fuck? And who the hell says you're going to do that? Do you say this kind of bullshit to every woman you just meet or who stumbles into your shitty house?" She was more shocked than anything else and concluded that he had to be some kind of idiot. At least that meant she was safe. There was really no reason to doubt his words, partly because she thought if it was a lie it was a stupid one. Therefore he must be telling the truth. 

"Please call me Mihai." The romanian smiled as he stopped suddenly stopping. There he stood by a white door. The light flickering again to giving an almost glowing appearance. The door was carved with many different designs. He ran his fingers over the carvings and slowly open the door.

"Hmpf, Natalya," she responded, since it was only fair. She then gazed at the door, it was beautiful in its own odd way and it made her wonder about the history of this place. Then she wondered about him, had he always been this way, and why? But she was too stubborn to ask about it for now.

"Honestly I don't know how to make anyone fall in love with a beast like me...." His eyes became dark as he said this. His lips twitching to a frown. "Look you're the first person to come here since I was-" he bit his lip. He didn't want her to pity him. "Since the incident. If you could call it that."

When he mentioned the ''incident' her interest peaked again. 

Being rather bold in nature she asked, "So what the damn hell happened?" To be honest she wasn't concerned, rather she was simply curious. "And humans can be beasts too, you're not special or any worse really. In everyone's soul is a little cock sucking bastard," she said in a matter of fact manner. 

"Ah that doesn't matter." He gave her a smile. He really didn't want to go into it. It was a long painful story that caused tears in his eyes whenever he thought of it. At first she was annoyed but then thought it over and changed her mind.

"I suppose you have a point. The past is a dead world, you can't go back and change it. You just have to live with it." 

He gave a sigh through his nose as he opened the door revealing what it looked like from the inside. Beautiful Victorian furniture. Everything was white and gold except for the beautiful black piano that stayed in the corner of the room. Everything looked so shiny and new compared to the instrument. 

Her face remained impassive until he opened the room. When she saw inside she was a little stunned and a look of mild surprise reflected that. She hadn't expected it to look so nice given the decrepit state of the castle. In fact it was even nicer than her own home, though her family wasn't rich so perhaps that wasn't too much of a surprise.

"Do you play?" He asked a soft smile on his face. "I never learned. Always wanted to." He slowly set the candle down and brushed his hand against the keys a small Melody playing as he slid his hand down.

She glanced at the piano and the mischievous side of her was tempted to respond, "no," and bang away at the keys even though she could. So without responding she went up to the piano and did just that, before stopping and playing a small melody skillfully, her delicate but rough fingers gliding over the keys as she looked him in the eye. 

The vampire cringed as he heard her banged on the keys but soon was delighted as she started to play skillfully. He watched her play the way her fingers danced on the keys. the melody causing him sway to the beat. She couldn't help but snort slightly when she saw him cringe, but once she saw he liked her playing she was sincerely pleased.

"Can you dance?" He said was he twirled an imaginary Nat. "I have a beautiful ball room in this Castle." He gave her a warm smile that almost looked devious from the candle light. At his question she gave him a look and said, "Yes, I assume you're asking because you want to, but are you any good yourself? It's not like you've gotten much practice."  
She noted the expression on his face but said nothing about it. In her mind he was still suspicious regardless, no matter how nice or ridiouslosu he sometimes seemed. She made a note to herself to keep her guard up.

"Here it is almost sunrise let me show you to the eggs so you can cook the damn things yourself." He stated in a cheerful yet passive aggressive tone.

"Hmpf! If its almost sunrise there's no time to dance then but I heard that. I'm not a stupid fucker with a empty head. I'm saving you extra work, so you better damn be grateful instead. But fine, show me these eggs....and the chickens," which she was fond of. "What the hell are you going to do after the sun rises? Go to sleep?"

Yes I go back to sleep." He stated flatly. He missed watching the sun set or sun rise but he couldn't. Not anymore. He sighed through his nose missing what once was. "Someday we should watch the sunrise." He gave a heartfelt smile just hoping she was the one he had to fall in love with to break the curse. 

"Let me show you to the chickens." He said cheerfully as he walked down the hall. The Knight's armor seemed to stare at the two as they passed. Their shadow moving as he walked with the candle.

It was strange to remember a time as a child when he was scared of such a thing but here he was now. Walk-in through a dark castle with only candlelight to guide him and not a goosebump on his arms. 

"Here we are~" he said as he walked down some cold damp stairs. He listened to the other's foot falls as she walked behind him. It was a sound he had not heard in years. It was calming to him.

Soon a rather strong smell came from a small wooden door. It creeped as he opened it. There sat hundreds of chickens and roosters all clucking about. She followed after him, looking around as she did so though like Mihai she wasn't frightened. She wondered if the castle had always belonged to him even as a human or if he had just found it. Soon enough they were at the chickens, though the smell didn't bother her. She was rather used to animals.

"I'm hungry as well so I'd say pick your eggs and I'll go eat and then sleep please don't make a mess."

"You're optimistic, but yes I suppose they are beautiful. On days I'm not stuck in dumbass castles I see one everyday since I wake early." She didn't know how to feel about how sure he was, but it did make sense in a way. She wouldn't even be here otherwise. 

He gave a sigh through his nose. "I don't want to keep you here honestly I hate to see someone shut in like I have been.. but I must for my own protection "

"Wait, what the fuck do you even eat?" She asked as she entered the room, petting a few of the chickens as she gathered the eggs. They were so soft. "I assumed you ate human blood, but there's little time to go look for any....and I never make messes, tch."

"Ah no," he stated sheepishly. "I drink the blood of chickens the vampires that go out and drink human blood are just real monsters." He gave a shrug.. he chuckled as she pet the chickens. He quickly grabbed the oldest chicken. "I'M going to my room please stay out of trouble." He gave her a warm smile as he walked off with the chicken petting it like she had done with the others

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading please do not be afraid to comment! Comments are very welcomed!


End file.
